omniapathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Centaur
Centaurs Summary Centaurs are the majestic guardians of the Bestial Plains. They have occupied the Plains as long as anyone can remember, and have been the dominant race there. Legendary hunters and warriors, Centaurs are normally left alone by the other races out of fear of their great combat skills. Centaurs prefer to keep in line with old traditions, and are not big fans of change. Physical Description Centaurs are large creatures with the upper body of a veteran warrior, and the lower body of a powerful warhorse. They tend to have deeply tanned skin tones of either gray or blue, and their hair and eyes lean towards darker colors. Society Centaurs are a stoic race of warrior plainsmen that will fiercely defend their homelands. They deeply respect those that will do anything to protect their family and homes, and look down on the cowardly and weak. There are many tribes of Centaurs living in the Bestial Plains, and they are mostly hunter gatherers that waste no part of their harvest from nature. Centaurs tend to follow older traditions, and are not quick to adapt to the drastic changes of modern times. Religion Children of Gaia Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Centaurs are quick and tough. They gain a racial bonus of +2 Strength and Dexterity, and -2 Charisma. * '''Size: '''Centaurs are Large creatures, but wield weapons as Medium humanoids. * '''Type: '''Centaurs are monstrous humanoids. * '''Base Speed: '''Centaurs have a base speed of 60 feet. * '''Languages: '''Centaurs begin speaking Common and Centaur. Centaurs with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Elven, Giant, Orc, and Sylvan. '''Defensive Racial Traits * Large Body: '''Centaurs gain a +2 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush, trip, or grapple. * '''Plainsmen: '''Centaurs gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against all creatures as long as they are in a plains setting. '''Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Stoic Gaze: '''Centaurs gain a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate checks due to their large size and stoic nature. * '''Gatherers: '''Centaurs gain a +2 racial bonus to Survival checks due to their heritage as hunter gatherers. * '''Tough Body: '''Centaurs gain a +2 racial bonus to Fortitude saves due to their naturally well-built bodies. '''Offensive Racial Traits * Centaur Charge: '''Instead of Charge, Centaurs get Centaur Charge, which is a special full-round action that allows you to move up to twice your speed and attack during the action. You must move before your attack, not after. You must move at least 10 feet and may move up to double your speed directly toward the designated opponent. If you move a distance equal to your speed or less, you can also draw a weapon during a Charge. After moving, you may make up to two melee attacks. You get a +4 bonus on the attack roll and take a –4 penalty to your AC until the start of your next turn. A charging character gets a +4 bonus on Combat Maneuver attack rolls made to Centaur (Bull) Rush an opponent. Lances deal double damage if employed by a Centaur in a Charge. Weapons Readied against a Charge: Spears, tridents, and other weapons with the brace feature deal double damage when readied (set) and used against a charging character. * '''Centaur Rush: '''Instead of Bull Rush, Centaurs get Centaur Rush, which can be used as a standard action or as part of a charge in place of the melee attack. If your attack is successful, your target takes 1d10 damage and is pushed back 10 feet. For every 5 by which your attack exceeds your opponent’s Combat Maneuver Defense, you can push the target an additional 10 feet. All Centaurs have Improved Bull (Centaur) Rush feat, so they do not provoke attacks of opportunity. * '''Weapon Familiarity: Centaurs are proficient with lances, spears, pilums, and shortbows, and treat any weapon with the word “Centaur” in its name as a martial weapon. Sense Racial Traits * Darkvision: '''Centaurs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * '''Keen Senses: Centaurs receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Category:Browse Category:Races